Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are being used in many communication devices, such as, for example, televisions, computer monitors, PDA's, global positioning systems, lap-top computers, cell phones, digital cameras, video screens in vehicles such as cars and airplanes and other such communication devices. LCDs are formed by stacking layers or portions of layers of materials including glass, plastic, metals and organics films. LCDs provide both a reflective layer and a clear layer, which, in combination with other layers, permit an image to be seen on one side of the display stack. In hinged devices, such as flip cell phones with flip-to-open mechanisms, two LCDs are needed if an observer is to see an image, such as a caller ID number, text messages or photographs without opening the phone and then to see the image upon opening the flip cell phone.
It is desirable to be able to view the image from either one side or the other side of a display so that one display is able to provide images in a flip cell phone and like devices.